


Whimper

by Pixiedustburns



Series: Breathe [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Angst no comfort
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Breathe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own roswell new mexico or any charecters.

Michael could not look away. From those gorgeous eyes swimming with emotions. But fear was not one of them. Alex had his hand clasped in Michael's shirt, his eyes on Michael. Lips moved as he tried to speak but could not find the strength.

"Its ok Alex, I know." Michael blinked, a tear rolling down his cheek, mirrored by Alex. "Please, stay with me." He begged. Knowing this time the choice was not Alex's to make. Max could not heal him and Michael was unable to move the military car currently pinning Alex to the wall. A car meant for Michael...The yellow smoke came first, stopping any of the three aliens from using their gifts. The car, driven by Flint Manes was aimed for Michael.

"Kyle is coming Alex." Michael begged knowing that Kyle would not be here in time. Alex reached up to cup Michael's neck pulling him forward. The kiss was soft and tender, emotion put into form, Michael's lips trembled as he pulled back. Alex smiled, blinking slowly. As Michael watched the light in his eyes started to fade, his hand on Michael's shirt fell away.

The cry was low and moaning, a soul in torment. For some the world ended in noise and light.

For Michael it ended with a whimper.


End file.
